Amu Hinamori
Hinamori Amu is the main prtoagonist of the Anime Shugo Chara. Amu started off of a "Cool and Spicy" girl that had no friends. But after she prayed to be reborn as her would-be-self she awoke the next day to find 3 guardian eggs which later hatched int Ran (red/pink egg), Miki (blue egg) and Su (green egg) who helped her become who she wanted to be. Throughout the series she had been going on adventures with The Seiyo Guardians, and Ikuto. Later in the series she recieves a fourth egg, bit it becomes a X-egg. It is purified later and hatches into Dia. Personality Amu is extremely shy and self-denying, but also kind hearted and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. She is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable. Shugo Chara! When Amu first came to Seiyo Acadamy she always acted cold to others giving her the title "cool and spicy". However after getting her guardian characters, she quickly became friends with the schools guardians who were a team devoted to disposing of X-eggs, and their greatest foe, Ikuto. Later she developed a romantic interest with bot the leader of the Guardians Tadase, and Ikuto. At the end of the series she moved on to middle school and both Tadase and Ikuto still like her, but the show and manga itself suggest that Ikuto is the one she will be with. Shugo Chara Pretty Cure Series In the special Pretty Cure movie, Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure, Amu was unsastified that the transferred students, Takae Minori, Sakurai Kamiko, Yahama Lilo, and Ongami Talia, are stealing her pride. Minori sees Ran visible as Amu was shocked. While the X-Guardian came to Earth, he takes the children's Heart Eggs. Amu transforms with Ran into Amulet Heart, and uses the Heart Rod to summon the Spiral Heart, but was unaffective. Instead, Ran lets Minori transform into Cure Heart. The next events happened to the other girls:Kamiko as Cure Spade, Lilo as Cure Clover, and Talia as Cure Diamond. Losing Her Guardian Characters Unsuspiciously, Amu became foul-tempered to Minori and her friends, because the four Guardians united them as the Pretty Cure. Tadase slowly have a crush on Mieko, remembering that she is a "sweetheart". Ikuto became furious to her as he united with his second crush, Audrey Deren, making Amu easily heartbroken. Amu's jealousy was appearing to be troubled for the four girls making Amu hostile. She have no hope to try harder to reach her goal to the Guardians. The four Guardian Characters argued at her that she cannot be intruding to the girls' personalities. Yet, they went back to their eggs and disappeared solemnly. Amu always have her outside character again in some scenes. Later, the girls have Amu's four Guardian Characters as revived. She tried to do somthing tha her four guardians have done, but was very useless. She transformed herself into a white cat, after giving up from her dreams. Amu tried to warn about her Guardian Characters, but ignored her advice without noticing that Amu is an animal. Ridiculed to herself, she was summon by the X-Guardians to bring back her Guardian Characters. Revenge Amu gained revenge on the four girls. She was defeated by the Cures' special attack. Expelled from Japan After her failure of defeating the Pretty Cure before the Shugo Chara! horror movie appeared, Amu was bursting in tears that she was absent to school for her whole life. After a week of prison she was expelled from Seiyo Academy by torturing the whole country. She was sent to New York City in order to attend to a new high school, JFK High School (right before the Cures and the Guardians went to Las Vegas, Nevada for a Thanksgiving holiday). American students start teasing and bullying her about her outfits (with the exception of Naxi, a jolly German student), such as her school uniform and other outfits. Death Dragged by hell, she was mauled by a half-warthog, half-gremlin creature on the epilogue. A moral was shown on screen that says , meaning that her outside and inside characters may appear to be unattented. Her Heart Egg with her four characters (that she was betrayed by Ran and the others) was destroyed before she died. Love Relationships *Tsukiyomi Ikuto-He is one of Amu's primary crush of the Shugo Chara! series. *Hotori Tadase-He is the other crush in the Shugo Chara! series. *Souma Kukai-Seconday Crush *Sanjo Kairi-Admitted he loved her, secondary crush *Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko:- They went on one date and he gave up his daceing to be with Amu for a night. *Prince Shiraya-Amu has a hatred over Shiraya, who wanted to marry her. Trivia *Hinamori Amu was the first character who was sent to jail in the Pretty Cure series, then died. The other was Kurumi Erika. *In the Pretty Cure series Amu's dark gown was reffered to Wuya's gown. Gallery Amulet Heart.jpg|Amulet Heart Amulet Spade.jpg|Amulet Spade Amulet Clover.jpg|Amulet Clover Amulet Diamond.jpg|Amulet Dia Amulet Angel.jpg|Amulet Angel Amulet Devil.jpg|Amulet Devil Amulet Fortune.jpg|Amulet Fortune Hinamori Amu (Cat).png|Amu in her cat form in the Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure series. Hinamori Amu (Witch).png|Amu as the main antagonist of the Pretty Cure movie. Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters